


Business Trip

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [55]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Business Trip, Crying, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Nude Photos, Past Rape/Non-con, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete has to go on a business trip a couple of days before him and Patrick's 5 year anniversary so instead of leaving him alone he decides to make it into a romantic holiday for them





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> There's talk abut rape and stuff so if that triggers you just be careful reading

"Petey come on, do you have to?" "I'm sorry baby" "It's our 5 year anniversary next week but you're just going to New York on a business trip, that's mean" "You know I don't have a choice baby, I promise we'll have a big celebration when I get back"

Patrick huffs so the Pete sighs and wraps himself around the gingers back and buries his face in his neck. He kisses Patrick's goregous pale neck until the younger boy sighs and sinks into Pete's arms, tilting his head to the side for more. They stay cuddling while Pete marks up his boyfriend's neck until Patrick pulls away again and turns around to face Pete.

Pete's arms circle his waist as the ginger leans in for a kiss then pulls Pete backwards onto the bed so he can crawl into his boyfriend's lap. They kiss until they're breathless then Patrick pulls back and lies his head on Pete's chest. "I'll really miss you baby" "I know, I'll miss you too" "I hate your stupid business trips" "Yeah I know sweetheart but I own the studios so I have to make sure I visit them to make sure everything's going fine" "I know you have to do it and I don't blame you for it but that doesn't make me hate it any less"

Pete cuddles Patrick closer, hating that he has to spend an entire week away from this perfect boy. Especially since it's their anniversary and they're both super proud of how long they've been together. They've both had more than their fair share of failed relationships and now that they're in a happy, healthy one they just want to be together.

For the next week Patrick spends every second possible with Pete and spends any time they're apart moping and spamming Pete with texts. It should annoy Pete but the more time spent with Patrick or talking to Patrick the better. They're both very needy people so they work together really well and neither of them mind spending lots of time together. They had their first date the day after they met, moved in together after only a couple of months and gave each other promise rings on their 1 year anniversary. They've moved quick in the relationship but haven't regretted it for a second.

The only thing they haven't done together is had sex because Patrick's super nervous about it which Pete completely respects. They got super close super fast and rushed their relationship so if Patrick wants to wait Pete will wait a life time for him. From the first minute of talking to him Pete knew they were going to have something amazing so he'd do anything for Patrick. If Patrick wanted to take everything super slow he'd have been fine with that because any Patrick is better than no Patrick. He knows Patrick feels the exact same way and Pete's fully confident they're going to spend a long time together.

The day before he's supposed to fly out Pete's bombarded with texts from Patrick almost non stop while he's at work. Because of that he does do a lot of work so by the time he finishes work he's got a plan. It takes some begging to his secretary but he talks her into buying him a second ticket to New York and extending his stay for an extra week. He's got a week of meetings but Patrick can entertain himself then the week after that they can spend the whole time together. It's been forever since they went on any kind of vacation or trip together so it's long overdue.

When Pete gets home Patrick's in a bad mood because Pete hadn't replied to his texts for the last hour so it takes lots of kisses to cheer him up. There doesn't seem to be a good time to ask Patrick to come to New York with him so it's only when they're curled up in bed together that Pete gets the balls to tell him. He doesn't know why he's so scared but he sucks it up because this is Patrick and he shouldn't be scared when it's the man he loves.

"Trick I need to ask you something" "What?" "You know my trip?" "Of course, it's all I can think about" "Do you want to come too?" "What? Why would I do that?" "Because then we could spend our anniversary together and have a holiday together" "You have work" "Only for the first week, I got my secretary to extend it another week so if you come the second week will just be for us and we can do whatever you want"

Patrick's silent for a while while he thinks then he leaps into Pete's arms, smashing their mouths together. It's wet and messy and hurts when their teeth collide but kissing each other is always a magical experience so neither of them care. By the time Patrick pulls back they're both breathless and super super happy.

"You really want me to come?" "Of course I do, I always want you, only ever you". They spend the night wrapped in each other's arms then Patrick wakes up early for once so he can get everything ready before their flight. He works at home most of the time so it's not hard for him to take a break but he does have to tell the bands he's been working with. They spend the rest of the day packing and taking lots of long breaks to roll around in bed together.

By the time they get to the airport they're totally in love and can't keep their hands off each other. This is only a business trip for Pete and a short holiday for them after that but they can both kid themselves that it's their honeymoon. They've never talked about marriage but they've talked about the future a lot so they're confident marriage will happen at some time.

Pete's music studio paid for their flight so they get first class seats and the flight is actually pretty pleasant. It's only a 2 hour flight so they spend the time watching Ghostbusters for the millionth time while they cuddle. Usually Pete's terrified of flying and has to drug himself up to stop a panic attack but with Patrick in his arms he's completely calm. It's been like that since the day they met. Most things that give him panic attacks or depressive episodes barely affect him when he's got Patrick. Patrick's the best drug in the world and one that Pete never ever wants to stop taking.

When they land it's almost midnight so they don't waste time getting a cab to their hotel and collapsing into bed as fast as possible. Pete's room was already a luxury suite with a king bed so there was no change needed for both men to have plenty of space. As always they cuddle until Pete falls asleep then Patrick gives the older boy a gentle kiss before scooting back a little and falling asleep himself.

In the morning Pete's gone by the time Patrick wakes up so he orders coffee and breakfast from room service. While he waits he goes to brush his teeth and shower and smiles when he sees the note on the mirror. It says ' _Gone to a meeting (ew). I left you my credit card if you want to go explore the city. Text me whenever you get this and tell me what your plans are. Stay safe and enjoy yourself. I'll be home by 12 and we can get lunch before my next meeting at 2. Love you_ ". It's so simple but it makes Patrick's heart warm so he tucks the paper away into his backpack to put with the other love letters at home. He texts Pete to say he's awake and is only planning to spend the morning in the hotel room then showers.

He takes his time under the hot water enjoying the warmth then eventually jerking off. The whole time he wishes Pete was here with him before finally getting out of the shower and wrapping himself in a robe. He's got multiple texts from Pete in the time he was in there so he reads them and giggles at all Pete's complaints about the meeting. When he texts back Pete replies instantly so Patrick entertains him by talking about all the things he wants to do in New York.

When Pete hears that Patrick had a shower he seems very interested and even more interested when Patrick tells him he jerked off. They've been taking sexual things slow but after a couple of years together they agreed being naked together and sending nudes was fine. Then after another year Patrick was comfortable to jerk off in front of Pete. Then at the start of this year he let them progress to jerking each other off. Then on Pete's birthday a month ago he blew Pete for the first time. Pete's never taken things like this so slow in a relationship but he thinks it was good because it's made it so much more special.

Patrick's never fully explained why he needs it all to be so slow but Pete doesn't worry too much about it. One night while Patrick was drunk he mumbled about getting raped at a party as a teenager which is all Pete needs to know. They've talked about it a lot and if Patrick never felt comfortable telling Pete the reason for waiting Pete isn't going to push. All he needs to know is that Patrick isn't ready, Patrick can open his heart about the reason whenever he's ok doing that. It's something private and personal so Pete would never force him to talk about it or disrespect him. That's one of the reasons Patrick loves him so much because he never felt the need to tell him everything or give him sex. He can be totally himself and Pete will always love and respect him.

Even though it's been years since they agreed to being naked together it still takes time for Patrick to agree to send a picture. Sending pictures of himself has always terrified him and he's never fully told Pete why but the older boy can guess. He knows hating his body is a big part of it and there's probably also another terrible story behind it.

After lots of reassurances that he's beautiful and Pete would never show anyone Patrick sends the picture. It's only the lower half of his stomach and his hand wrapped around his dick exposed by him opening the robe but it's still scary. In 5 years Pete's never hurt him or betrayed him in any way but Patrick will probably never stop being nervous about it. Showing the most intimate parts of himself to someone isn't something Patrick takes lightly.

Pete's been reassuring Patrick for almost half an hour and wasn't really expecting to get the picture. When it pops up on his screen he almost drops his phone from shock. He's still in a meeting but he isn't really important at the moment so he makes his excuses then leaves and gets straight in a cab. The meeting wasn't supposed to finish for another hour but he's done his part and his beautiful boyfriend is much more important.

In the cab he admires the picture and for the millionth time wonders how he ever managed to get Patrick. The younger boys so beautiful and every part of him is perfect. Pete never thought he'd have a chance with him but now it seems like he'll get to spend the rest of his life with Patrick.

When the cab pulls up at the hotel Pete throws money at the driver then jumps out and runs up all 12 flights of stairs. He's panting when he gets there but it was quicker than the elevator so he doesn't care. When Pete bursts into the room Patrick screams but when he sees its Pete he runs over and jumps into his boyfriends arms. Pete carries his adorable boyfriend back to the bed and lies him out on it, admiring him. He didn't tie the robe closed again so all of Patrick's perfect body is on display just for Pete.

The older man takes his time, kissing Patrick's perfect lips while he covers every inch of skin with his hands. The first time he saw Patrick naked was by far one of the best days of his life. It was their second year anniversary and after they went out for dinner they came home and made out for ages. Pete spent the whole time groping Patrick over his clothes and complimenting him to show him how perfect he was. After a while Patrick stood up and silently stripped naked then stood in front of Pete letting him admire him. He tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but he was shaking and blushing so it was obvious how much it meant to him.

Patrick always hated to feel alone and exposed so Pete got naked too to try to make it easier for him. It was far from the first time Patrick had seen him naked because as soon as they moved in together Pete pranced around the house naked. It worked though and they spent the rest of the night in bed as Pete continued to touch him and tell him how perfect he was.

Now it's been 3 years and Pete's seen the ginger naked countless times but it's still amazing every time. Knowing how private and self conscious Patrick is makes it so meaningful that he's chosen to trust Pete with his body.

As always Pete takes is time, kissing all of Patrick's perfect skin and calling him every synonym for beautiful he can think of. When Patrick tugs at Pete's shirt the older boy quickly gets naked too. Even after all this time Patrick doesn't like being naked alone so Pete's more than happy to join him. They lie curled around each other naked and making out for ages until Patrick's stomach rumbles to make them both giggle.

They reluctantly get dressed and Pete takes his boyfriend out to the closest Korean place he can find. It's amazing as it always is with Patrick so when Pete has to leave for his next meeting it physically hurts them both. Pete insists on getting the taxi to drop Patrick right in front of the hotel before taking him to his meeting. This time Pete can't text so he has to stay concentrated until almost 7 when he can finally go back to Patrick. Pete's exhausted so they get room service and watch crappy 80s movies all night before curling up together to sleep.

They do pretty much the same thing for the rest of the week until it gets to the last day of Pete's business trip. It's the most amazing feeling when Pete walks out of the final meeting and can go home to Patrick. The ginger wasn't comfortable going around New York alone so he's mostly stayed in the hotel all week and he's gotten pretty bored.

When Pete gets back they order room service same as always but this time they don't watch a movie and spend time together instead. They talk for hours before Patrick climbs into Pete's lap and kisses him hard.

Pete easily goes along with it and let's Patrick kiss him while he strips them both. For most of the week Patrick sent flirty photos while Pete had meetings with the occasionally slutty one mixed in. Every night they got naked and made out and a couple of times they jerked each other off. One night when Pete was really stressed from his day Patrick even got on his knees and gave Pete a blowjob. It was only the second time he'd ever done it but it was just as mind blowing as the first time and Patrick seemed to like it too. Pete's self aware enough to admit that even if it was the worst blowjob in the world he'd still love it because it's Patrick. Having Patrick naked and willing on his knees is magical and nothing else matters to Pete.

Tonight Pete really wants to return the favour and really hopes Patrick's up for it. He's always said no when Pete offered to blow him but the older boy really wants to try again and see what happens.

As always they take it slow, kissing for a long time before Pete wraps a hand around Patrick's dick to stroke him gently. When he pulls back from the gingers mouth he gently cups his boyfriends face before whispering "Baby can I blow you?" He's not sure what to expect but he's ok with anything Patrick decides, Pete just wants him to be happy.

Patrick looks nervous but shakily he nods and closes his eyes. He looks so scared so Pete kisses him again gently "Baby what's wrong?" "Nothing, you can do it" "I'm not going to do anything you're even a tiny bit not ok with" "You can do it, I want it, you deserve this" "No, you deserve respect and if this isn't what you want just tell me, you know I'll stop" "I... I really want it but I..." "You don't have to tell me" "It's not a big deal, it's just that if you're on your knees in front of me if you look up you'll see my stomach and it's just gross"

Pete's worked so hard to reduce Patrick's insecurity but when they're being intimate it often comes out. He thinks Patrick's the most gorgeous person alive and nothing is going to change his mind so he wishes Patrick saw that.

"Trick baby, there's nothing wrong with your stomach or any of you" "I know, you've told me that so much but I just..." "I know, the insecurity doesn't go away" "I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, I love you and you haven't done anything wrong"

Pete gently moves Patrick so he's lying on the pillows at the head of the bed. He looks gorgeous with his hair feathered around his head like a halo so Pete can't resist kissing him again. Once Patrick's calm Pete slowly slides his way down the beautiful boys body until he's eye level with Patrick's dick.

Patrick's looking down at him worriedly and Pete can see him trying to suck in his stomach which hurts Pete. He wishes more than anything that he knew what to do to make Patrick love himself. He's beautiful and shouldn't have to be so insecure and spend so much time worrying, especially not with Pete.

Pete places a gentle hand on Patrick's stomach and whispers "Baby it's ok, just relax". Patrick hesitantly relaxes so Pete leans up to kiss his stomach and gently wraps a hand around the younger boys cock. "Your body is perfect, you have nothing to worry about" "I'm sorry" "It's ok, even if you're worried it'll be better like this because you're lying down and everyone looks skinnier lying down. You don't need to look skinnier because you're already a perfect weight but I hope this helps make you a little more confident"

With a little whimper Patrick looks down and smiles when he sees his stomach looks completely flat. It breaks Pete's heart a little but at least Patrick seems slightly more comfortable. He's always been more curvy than skinny and even though Patrick hates it, Pete loves his body and always has. As long as Patrick's happy and healthy Pete couldn't care less about the number on the scales or how much his stomach sticks out. Patrick might not see it that way but Pete always has and maybe one day Patrick will finally see how perfect he is.

Pete asks 3 more times whether Patrick wants this and the younger boy says yes every time so Pete presumes it's true. He doesn't sound or look scared anymore and Pete has to trust that Patrick will do what's best for himself. If he says no Pete will stop instantly and if he says yes Pete will continue and hope it's not a lie. When they first got together Patrick lied a lot to try to make Pete happy but by now he's gotten better. He knows Pete loves him unconditionally and no matter what he says no to that'll never change.

Pete takes his time, revelling in the fact he gets to pleasure Patrick. He starts by jerking Patrick off until he's fully hard then leans down to flick his tongue across Patrick's tip. The ginger almost screams and immediately grabs onto Pete's hair as he chants "Yes yes yes yes yes". He seems to have lost all nerves and embarrassment which makes Pete so so happy as he continues.

He licks at Patrick's tip a few more times until the boys a shaking mess then takes him in his mouth. He slowly bobs his head up and down, taking more of Patrick each time and listening for exactly what makes him moan. Pete's just starting to get into a rhythm when Patrick pulls Pete off and stares at him while panting hard.

When Patrick pulls him off Pete is terrified he's done something wrong but calms when Patrick pulls him into a greedy kiss. The younger boy kisses him frantically then pulls off and rests their foreheads together. They stay like that for a long time until Patrick shakily whispers "Fuck me".

Pete's dick immediately springs to attention at that but a chill also goes through him. Patrick was scared of a blowjob just 5 minutes ago so there's no way he'd want sex now. It confuses Pete and scares him because unlike usual he doesn't know what's going on in Patrick's head.

"Patrick baby what are you talking about?" "F-Fuck me" "Babe no, you need to think this through" "I have thought this through. It's our anniversary in 2 days and it's been 5 years so I really want to give you sex for it" "Why did you ask for it now?" "Because loosing my virginity will hurt so you'll have to be slow and careful. That'll mean the sex is really bad and neither of us might not even cum from it. If we do it a couple of times before then we can get all the pain and awkwardness out of the way so our anniversary will be great"

Patrick looks so hopeful and Pete really doesn't know what to do. He's been wanting sex for years but Patrick is so much more important and he doesn't want to rush this.

Pete starts to shake his head and say no but stops when Patrick's face drops. He watches as tears well up in the younger boys eyes and Patrick frantically shakes his head. He scrambles to the side of the bed to grab something then crawls back and dumps it in Pete's lap. Pete looks down at the lube and condoms and has to close his eyes before he starts to tear up too.

"Look Pete I got what we need. I didn't know what size condom you need so I got a couple of different ones. I read online so I know we need lube and to do lots of prep so we can do this". He stares at Pete so the older boy starts to pick up a box of condoms and shakes his head but Patrick snatches the boxes off him. He throws both boxes of condoms on the floor and looks at Pete desperately as tears start to fall down his cheeks. "Look we don't need them, I love you and I trust you. I know you'd never cheat and I can't get pregnant so you can fuck me bare, you'll love it I promise"

Patrick's full on sobbing at this point as he lies down next to Pete and opens his legs. He looks so gorgeous but Pete's so worried about him which clouds any arousal he'd feel. They both sit there silently crying until Pete lies next to Patrick and pulls him into a fierce hug. Pete holds the short boy while he sobs into Pete's chest until he runs out of tears.

When Patrick seems calmer Pete starts stroking Patrick's hair and talks to him softly "Baby we can't do this" "Why?" "You're so upset, I could never have sex with you while you're distraught like this" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry" "No baby I'm not saying you're wrong for crying" "I know but I'm sorry"

Pete keeps stroking Patrick's hair to try to calm him down until the younger boy speaks again. "Is this about my past?" "What?" "Is it because I'm not a virgin?" "You aren't?" "I don't know if I ever told you or if someone else told you or if you figured it out but I-" "Baby you don't have to tell me" "But I do. When I was 15 I went to a college party with my friends and I got super drunk and got raped. It was by like 5 frat guys, they got me drunk and drugged me then took me upstairs and raped me. They all took turns using me and taking pictures of me then left me there naked and alone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I lied about being a virgin and I'm sorry I didn't stay pure for you. I promise I'll still be good though, I've been fucked by 5 people but I still consider myself a virgin and I'll probably feel like one"

Pete honestly has no idea what to say at that point so he just holds Patrick as he starts sobbing again. Patrick had sort of briefly told him about the rape and he knew something had happened to traumatise him but he never knew all this. Again Patrick cries until he runs out of tears then slips out of Pete's arms. He gets out of bed and goes to the closet to start messily pulling clothes off the hangers. Pete watches in shock for a minute then gets up and wraps an arm around Patrick to stop him.

"Baby what are you doing?" "Packing, I'm going home" "Why? Let's just talk about this, please don't leave" "Now you know I'm not the pure boy you thought you were dating, I'm just a worthless slut and I'm not worthy of you" "Baby I don't care if you're a virgin, I've never cared" "You should, enjoy your holiday without me" "Baby please stay" "I need to go home... Wait is it still my home?" "What?" "Do you still want to live with me? Are you kicking me out?"

It breaks Pete's heart in two to hear Patrick talking like this. Pete honestly can't believe that after 5 years together Patrick thinks Pete would kick him out for not being a virgin. Even if he found out Patrick was a mass murderer or a cannibal he'd still love him with all his heart. If Patrick told him to rob a bank he'd do it, if Patrick told him to kill someone he'd do it, there's nothing he wouldn't do for Patrick. Nothing Patrick does will scare him away and especially not something like this. Patrick was assaulted and it isn't at all his fault so Pete would never ever be angry at him or blame him for it.

The whole night has turned into a disaster but all Pete cares about is calming Patrick down. He leads Patrick back to bed and cuddles him close until the ginger stops fighting him and sinks into his arms. Pete holds him close for a long time then leans down to gently kiss his forehead then rest his chin on top of his boyfriends head.

"Baby I love you more than anything in the world and I always will" "I'm just so sorry" "For what?" "I don't know" "I need you to tell me sweetheart, please just tell me what you're scared about so I can help" "I don't want you to be angry or disgusted by me" "I'm not at all" "When people at school found out what those guys did to me they all hated me and I had to change schools" "I'm sorry about those pieces of shit but I'm not disgusted. I'm furious at them for what they did and furious for how everyone else treated you but not at all mad at you" "I'm really glad, I just love you so much and I can't loose you" "You won't, I don't ever want to loose you"

Patrick lies his head on Pete's chest and soaks in the warmth as he listens to his heartbeat. Lying here with the man he loves makes him happier than anything else and he wishes he never had to move again. He still wants to have sex with Pete at some point on the trip but he knows Pete will wait as long as he needs so there's no pressure. Having his secret out in the open is terrifying but Pete took it so well and it feels so freeing. Now he's given Pete almost every single part of his heart and body and it's the best feeling in the world. Patrick loves Pete more than anything and he knows Pete feels the same so he can easily imagine spending every day for the rest of his life with this amazing man.


End file.
